


Um sonho, feito de luz das estrelas

by Kaninin



Category: No Fandom
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaninin/pseuds/Kaninin





	Um sonho, feito de luz das estrelas

Deixo-me levar pelo longo afetuoso  
Carregado pela nossa pequena promessa  
Uma vez que cada nota que adentra a alma  
Abre uma porta para um céu estrelado

Quando mesmo a tristeza curva-se  
Ao sagrado poder da música

Isso porque, alas, não é por mim sozinho  
Que envoltos em penas de asas de anjos finados  
Esses dedos procuram por um adagio singelo  
E sim para que seja restaurada a vontade do seu coração

Aqui, talvez eu acabe cheio de feridas  
Com o meu sonho frágil, de vidro opaco  
Talvez eu veja em você cicatrizes tão profundas  
O suficiente para não poderem ser curadas

É um mundo amedrontador, prestes a se despedaçar  
Mas é onde você está, só isso me é suficiente  
Para querer forças para protegê-lo

As minhas palavras hão de tornar-se asas  
Para voar além do distorcido reflexo da Lua no mar  
Por isso, por favor, não solte as minhas mãos  
Por mais fortes que sejam as ondas

Enquanto buscamos por aquela música  
Aquele sonhado futuro de luz  
Em que cada nota adentra nossas almas  
Abrindo as portas ao céu estrelado

Aquele tão querido, caloroso futuro de luz  
Onde continuamos a tecer um adágio ao horizonte  
Em um nunca tocado, empoeirado piano  
Orando por um novo amanhecer

 


End file.
